


of kisses and ration bars

by lynnpaper (27beansprouts)



Series: togruta, negotiator and human disaster [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, obikin, we'll pretend there isn't a war going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27beansprouts/pseuds/lynnpaper
Summary: Ahsoka tries her very best to deal with the fact that she has to live with Anakin and Obi-Wan being A Thingor: ahsoka is So Done with her masters and will probably never watch a romantic holodrama ever again
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: togruta, negotiator and human disaster [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129013
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	of kisses and ration bars

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i turn to the disaster trio when i am sad. thus this was born. straight fluff fresh from the noggin

Ahsoka is bored.

She and her master have been given (or rather, punished with) three entire days of mission ban after a particularly trying assignment. It wasn’t so much ‘I’ve just returned from a bloodbath with sixteen blaster wounds’ trying, more ‘Anakin sucks at diplomacy and if he complains one more time I’m going to throw myself out the airlock’ trying. But Kix had taken one look at their exhausted faces and decided they both needed not one, not two, but _three_ full days of rest.

They’d spent most of the first day sparring, only stopping when they were both so battered and bruised that the expressions of admiration on the faces of spectating younglings changed to expressions of concern. In the words of her Grandmaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had very graciously broken up the vicious clash of lightsabers — “If I have to watch you two beat each other to a pulp on a kriffing sparring mat, I’m going to cry.”

Anakin insisted on repairing the starfighters in the hangar on the second day, claiming it would be good practice for her, and “no padawan of mine is going to _not know how to fix a ship_.” Ahsoka had very quickly learned that when Anakin said “repairing,” he really meant “tinkering with them in every possible way so they go faster.”

Now, on their third day of ‘recuperation,’ they are wandering around Obi-Wan’s quarters, bored to death because they’re not used to having this many days off.

Anakin is perched on the countertop despite Obi-Wan’s numerous complaints for him to not sit on the counter, the components of his lightsaber floating in front of his face. He’S taken it apart and put it back together fourteen times so far.

Ahsoka is hanging upside down off the couch, her legs thrown over the backrest, because she wants to find out how long it will take for her entire lower body to go numb.

Obi-Wan is mediating by the window, trying his best to tune out the sound of Ahsoka and Anakin’s bickering. It’s not very effective, seeing as he can’t close his eyes for longer than a minute without being jolted out of his trance.

“Spar?”

“No.”

“Katas?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Alright, Skyguy. What do _you_ want to do?” she asks. Her face is a darker orange from all the blood rushing to her head.

Anakin stares at her for a second, expression neutral. Then his eyes flick to Obi-Wan’s where he sits cross-legged on the floor. _You_ , he says through his bond with his former master, thanking the Force that his padawan can’t hear his thoughts.

The room is dead silent in the moment it takes for the message to register in Ahsoka’s brain.

“NO,” she yelps. “ _No_. Ew. Gross. That’s _disgusting_. I can’t believe I had to witness this,” she says in utter distress, burying her face in her hands. Anakin is doubled over where he sits on the counter, his fist stuffed in his mouth to suppress his laughter. Obi-Wan boasts a perfect poker face, but the corners of his mouth tug up in amusement. Ahsoka looks like she’s about to throw up.

Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows at Anakin and gestures to Ahsoka with a dip of his chin, as if to say _look what you’ve done to your poor padawan_.

“What?” Anakin says with a shit-eating grin. Obi-Wan just shakes his head and sighs, giving up on meditation altogether and standing up to move onto the couch.

Ahsoka screws her eyes shut, forcing herself _not_ to visualise exactly what exactly Anakin has just hinted at.

“I need to wash my brain. Also, Master Kenobi, do you have any ration bars?” Ahsoka asks.

“In the cupboard. Take two. You’re a growing child.”

“Thanks!” she chirps back, and trots off to search for food.

The moment she’s gone, Anakin hops off the counter, striding to the couch. Obi-Wan sits up straighter as Anakin places his hands on the back of his neck, tilting Obi-Wan’s chin up and pressing their lips together. Obi-Wan reaches for Anakin’s tunic and bunches up the fabric in his fist, pulling him closer as he opens his mouth to him.

Ahsoka returns, chewing silently, just in time to see Anakin and Obi-Wan _snogging_.

Ahsoka chokes on her ration bar.

Anakin starts at the sudden noise right as he’s about to straddle Obi-Wan’s lap, recoiling from the kiss. Obi-Wan grip doesn’t falter as he holds him steadfastly, lips never breaking contact. Anakin feels him grin against his mouth.

“Should I just leave? I should just leave. I’m gonna leave.” Ahsoka backs out of the living room, thinking _gross gross gross gross gross_ , wondering how the hell she’s going to erase _that_ scene from her brain.

Anakin pulls away. “Don’t worry, Snips,” he drawls. “I’m not about to” — he glances at Obi-Wan — “ _do_ anything stupid.”

Obi-Wan gives him a look that practically screams _you’ll pay for that later_. Ahsoka is rooted to the spot, looking positively horrified.

“Well done, Anakin,” Obi-Wan deadpans. “Now that you’ve scarred your padawan for life, I’m going to pretend we aren’t terrible influences, and we didn’t just violate half of the Jedi code.”

Anakin grins with all the grace of a drunken loth-cat and places a hand over his heart. “It’s what I do best,” he declares proudly. At the exact same time, Ahsoka says “ _kriff_ the Jedi code,” and shoves the rest of her ration bar into her mouth.

Without even chewing, she announces, “I’m going to see Barriss,” which sounds more like "mm goa see B'hriss," and all but skips out of the room. Less than two minutes later, she turns around, remembering that Barriss is on a mission with Master Luminara somewhere in the Mid Rim. 

To her dismay, Ahsoka realises they’ve gone quiet again.

“I KNOW you’re kissing!” she yells, not even having entered the living room.

Anakin laughs quietly against Obi-Wan’s lips from where they stand together. 

Later that night, they sit together on the couch, Ahsoka nestled comfortably against Anakin's side. Anakin flicks her padawan beads against her lekku and Ahsoka bats his hand away, baring her fangs playfully. The artificial rain of Coruscant beats against the windows of the room as the sound of speeders whizzing between lanes filter through the window from the upper-level highways. 

They'll probably be sent off on another assignment tomorrow, and likely return with another myriad of cuts and scrapes and battle stories to add to their growing collection. 

Once Ahsoka has gone off to her own room for the night, Anakin walks over to where Obi-Wan sits at the kitchen counter, typing out mission reports on a datapad. He wraps his arms around his shoulders and kisses the top of his head. 

Anakin leads Obi-Wan into his bedroom, metal hand brushing his lower back, and Obi-Wan can't help but smile at the enthusiastic grin on Anakin's face. 

The door shuts with barely a click. 

The sky turns dark, speeders lighting up the air traffic lanes. The rain stops and the stars come out and the abandoned cup of tea on the counter grows cold in the still air as the temple finally descends into silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> anakin really wants to..... yknow...... bang bang 
> 
> please leave any and all forms of feedback in the comments, or let me know what people actually want to read! my heart also goes bang bang when my inbox is not empty :)
> 
> (or find me on tumblr as [lynnpaper](https://lynnpaper.tumblr.com/)!)


End file.
